Si seulement
by Me from the Hetalia fandom
Summary: Voilà... ma toute première fanfiction... Gerita... Je vous prie de ne pas crier au scandale si vous trouvez que c'est nul. Je le sais déjà.
Allemagne était pensif. Assis à côté d'Italie sur le canapé du salon, son esprit avait dérivé du film qu'ils regardaient. Il pensait. Il pensait à la petite fille qui partageait son enfance. Il pensait aux heures entières qu'il avait passé à la regarder en secret. Il pensait à tous ces moments où elle lui avait parlé et où il avait été incapable de répondre. Il pensait à ces moment où ses joues étaient si rouges qu'il se demandait si il n'était pas malade. Il pensait à cette vague de sensations qui faisait comme un tsunami dans son coeur. Il pensait à ce jour où il avait appris que cette fille était un garçon, et que ce garçon était assis juste à côté de lui, sur ce canapé dans le salon de Japon qui, lui, semblait absorbé par l'histoire qui se déroulait sur sa télévision. Allemagne essayait de se convaincre que ce n'était pas la même personne, où au moins qu'elle avait changé, mais rien n'y faisait. Il se força à penser qu'on ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux deux fois de la même personne, que... Il ne trouvait plus d'argument. Il se maudits lui même pour ne pas avoir trouvé d'excuse valable. "Peut être que je l'aime encore..." Il avait pensé cette dernière phrase à voix haute. Alors que les yeux de Japon restaient fixés sur l'écran, Italie se tourna vers son voisin, l'air interrogatif.

"Qui ça?

\- Je... personne." Allemagne rougissais, ce n'était pas bon signe. Il tourna la tête pour tenter d'échapper au regard d'Italie. Il était si mignon quand il penchait la tête sur le côté, les yeux grands ouverts avec ce regard curieux sur le visage... Non, non, non, il ne l'aimait pas. Enfin peut être que... Non. Quand même... Non. Sûr? Non... Si... Non...

"Dis moi!

-Personne je te dis.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas?

\- Mais personne!

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance?

\- CHUT! J'essaie d'écouter le film." Allemagne aurait remercié Japon si il avait eu le droit de parler.

Le film était terminé. Allemagne et Italie resteraient dormir pour la nuit. Leurs chambres étaient en face l'une de l'autre. Japon regagna la sienne de l'autre côté de la demeure et laissa les deux autres devant leurs portes respectives.

" Pourquoi tu ne veux pas dire qui est ce que tu aimes peut être encore?

\- Bonne nuit, Italie." Il referma la porte derrière lui en laissant Italie planté là, sans réponse. Il se jeta dans son lit et tenta de s'endormir. L'orage qui venait d'éclater l'en empêchait. Le bruit assourdissant du tonnerre résonnait dans toute la maison et la lumière vive des éclairs illuminait la chambre de griffures brillantes. Les heures défilaient. Il vit passer 23 heures, minuit, 1 heure, 2 heures... Il ne pouvait toujours pas s'endormir. Vers 2 h 45, la silhouette d'Italie apparut sur le pas de la porte, il avait l'air exténué et aurait pu tomber de fatigue.

"Je n'arrive pas à dormir, l'orage me fais peur."

Allemagne lui indiqua d'entrer d'une voix chargée d'épuisement. Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et vit se blottir dans le lit à côté de son hôte. Il tremblait.

"Tu as froid?

\- Oui." Allemagne trouva dans cette affirmation une excuse toute trouvée pour serrer son invité dans ses bras. Ce dernier posa sa tête sur son épaule et s'endormit presque immédiatement. L'autre ne put sombrer dans le sommeil aussi facilement qu'il l'aurait voulu. Sa principale occupation était de calmer les battement trop rapides de son coeur afin de ne pas réveiller le doux être qui, pour des raisons tout à fait stupides, s'était retrouvé blotti dans ses bras, la tête sur son épaule, soufflant doucement sans son cou. Il ne tenta aucun mouvement, effrayé à l'idée que son protégé se réveille. L'orage s'était calmé. Si il se réveillait, il repartirait sûrement dans sa chambre. Or c'était ce dont Allemagne avait peur. Plus que tout au monde, il était effrayé à le seule idée qu'il s'en aille. Il aurait voulu prolonger ce moment le plus longtemps possible, regarder infiniment ce petit être dormir, le visage paisible. "Si seulement j'osais te dire que c'est toi que j'aime..." Italie frissonna dans son sommeil. Allemagne s'endormit enfin.

La lumière du soleil filtrant à travers les rideaux réveilla Allemagne vers neuf heures. Italie dormait encore. Il se leva en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller son ami. Il resta ainsi à écouter le chant apaisant des oiseaux et des cigales pendant longtemps, envoûté par cette douce mélodie qui lui rappelait ces journées où il observait cette petite fille peindre le ruisseau et la vallée devant elle. Elle arrivait à imprimer cette mélodie sur la toile juste avec ses couleurs. Elle dessinait un oiseau et on l'entendait chanter. Elle esquissait une fleur et on sentait son parfum. Elle peignait un sourire et on était joyeux, une larme et on était triste. Cette petite fille était endormie non loin de lui, sous la forme d'un beau jeune homme. Allemagne n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment il avait pu être si longtemps certain que cet homme était une fille.

Pourtant, il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'en moquait. Pour lui, fille ou garçon, cette personne était une merveille du monde, simplement. La merveille du monde s'éveilla doucement. Italie se redressa et s'assit en tailleur. Il bailla longtemps puis agita la main pour saluer l'homme debout devant lui, qui le regardait, ou plutôt qui regardait le vide avec la tête tournée vers lui, et qui sortit de ses rêveries pour lui rendre son bonjour, avant de venir s'installer à côté de lui. Italie posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Allemagne et bailla encore. Ce dernier senti son coeur s'emballer et tenta inutilement de le calmer. Ils sortirent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Japon les accueilli chaleureusement et leur présenta leurs assiettes.

"Vous n'avez pas êtes dérangés par l'orage?

\- Non non...

\- Moi oui. Je suis terrorisé par les éclairs.

\- Je suis désolé que l'orage vous ai gêné.

\- C'est pas grave, Japon. Je suis allé dormir avec Allemagne, il est super grand, c'est rassurant."

L'homme super grand en question rougit. Italie ne comprenait pas que, lorsqu'il s'approchait de lui, il se mettait à trembler et que son coeur s'emballait. La matinée passa sans encombres, le déjeuner n'y changea rien mais, à l'heure de la sieste, Italie vint se blottir contre Allemagne, qui était déjà endormi, et contempla le visage de cet homme endormi juste contre lui. Il pensait à cette phrase qu'il avait entendu au milieu de la nuit, alors qu'il était à moitié endormi. "Si seulement j'osais te dire que c'est toi que j'aime..." Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était un rêve ou non. Il espérait de tout son coeur que ce n'en était pas un. Mais comment le dire à Allemagne? C'était bien trop effrayant. Dans son sommeil, ce dernier resserra son étreinte autour de cet homme qu'il aimait jusque dans ses rêves. Il se mit à fredonner une petite chanson sortie de son imagination. " _Italie, Italie, pourquoi est tu si joli. Italie, Italie, j'aimerai que tu m'aime autant que tu souris_ " Au premier abord, Italie fut étonné qu'Allemagne créé des chansons, puis il se concentra sur les paroles qui avaient été répétées trois fois avant qu'il ne se taise, et il se mit à pleurer. Pourquoi est ce qu'il pleurait, il n'aurait su le dire. Agrippant le T-shirt vert de l'homme qui dormait devant lui, il continua de pleurer. Une main douce vint lui caresser les cheveux. Il resserra sa prise sur le vêtement, les larmes coulaient encore le long de ses joues. La main descendit dans son cou puis le long de son dos. Une voix plus douce encore que cette main lui murmura:

"Pourquoi tu pleures?

\- Je ne pleure pas.

\- Si, tu pleures. Dis moi pourquoi.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dis hier soir de qui tu parlais.

\- Si tu me dis pourquoi tu pleures je te répondrai peut être."

Pour toute réponse, Italie leva la tête, les mains toujours accrochées au tissus trempé de larmes, et ses lèvres vinrent effleurer celles d'Allemagne pendant une courte seconde, et il recommença à pleurer. Alors la main qui lui caressait le dos lui prit et le menton et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une deuxième fois. Italie arrêta de pleurer, les grillons et les oiseaux se tûrent. Ils se séparèrent encore une fois. Le brun recommença à pleurer et le blond se remit à chanter.


End file.
